


Another Life

by garbagechute



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge, PWP, Smut, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, lowkey there's some pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagechute/pseuds/garbagechute
Summary: A series of vignettes centered on Spock regaining his memory after The Search for Spock.





	1. I think I knew you

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to OMS challenge 2016 - each chapter is based on lyrics from “Another Life” by Ingrid Michaelson. I love this song soooo much, and I thought of Spirk the first time I heard it! It’s been a little while since I watched the Trek movies, so some of the recollections are probably inaccurate, plus, for the sake of this story, Spock is A-Ok by the time the Enterprise squad has to go on the whale hunt - that just makes everything better, right? Also, this is my first time writing OMS, and I busted this whole thing out in like 2 hours, but I hope you enjoy!

_ I think I knew you _

_ Before I knew you _

  
  


Spock opens his eyes to burning red. 

 

His mind is numb. He’s vaguely aware of his location by the red skies and orange sands, of the Vulcans gathered around him, dressing him in a white robe as he’s brought to his feet. An older man steps in front of him, his eyes watery and the sharp angles of his face graced by the hint of a smile. Somehow, Spock knows that such an expression on this particular face is highly unusual.

 

“Spock,” the man says, his voice rough. He composes himself. “I am Sarek, your Father.” Spock nods. Sarek continues.

 

“You have just undergone a tremendous experience.... I cannot find the words to express my gratitude in seeing you before me now. But as you have found, your memory is currently empty. It will return in due time, though, and you will come to understand all that you have gone through. For now, you must reunite with your friends,” He indicates the space behind Spock, prompting Spock to turn around, seeing the group of people hesitantly watching him.

 

“Particularly that man there,” he emphasizes, pointing at a brunette, wearisome man in a uniform Spock doesn’t recognise, his face pointed straight at the ground. 

 

“He has been a great friend of yours. He is the one who came back for you, so that you could stand here today,” Sarek finishes.

 

Spock nods at his father - it’s strange, he knows that this man is his father, but this knowledge does nothing to soften the numbness in his mind. He turns around, and slowly makes his way towards the man in the red uniform. Then, the man looks up.

  
  


Laugh lines reminiscent of a thousand smiles past. Pinkish-red lips that Spock somehow knows 

are infinitely warm and soft. Bright, shining, hazel eyes. Spock  _ knows  _ those eyes. Like his father’s,  these eyes are filled with tears, but this time, Spock feels his heart drop in his side. Why is it so painful to see this man hurting?

 

Of all the feelings in the whirlwind of emotions he is having, the greatest is an overwhelming sense of deja vu.

Spock doesn’t know how long it’s been since he’s spoken. But he speaks.

 

“My Father says that you have been my friend. You came back for me.”

 

“You would have done the same for me.”

 

Spock  _ knows  _ that voice, he knows it better than his own.

 

“Why would you do this?”

 

“Because the needs of the one...outweigh the needs of the many.” 

 

Spock knows those words...only, this is a different take on them. He does not know what sacrifices the man in front of him has made, but he feels an overwhelming weight of gratitude. A clouded memory comes within reach of his conscious, so close he can almost grasp it, but he can’t quite see it.

 

He finds himself reciting dialogue from this distant memory. Sparks light in those hazel eyes as the man responds, his voice filling with hope.

 

The memory is fading away as quickly as it came, but recognition hits Spock with a force unlike any he thinks he’s ever felt.

 

“Jim,” he says. The name feels so right. He knows he’s said it many times before. “Your name… is Jim.”

 

“Yes,” Jim says.

 

Spock swears the smile he’s rewarded with could light a thousand suns.

  
  
  



	2. You see right through me like an old pane of glass

_You see right through me like an old pane of glass_  
_I think we shared another life_

  
Several days later, Spock remembers again.

  
And this time, he feels it.

  
He’s playing chess with the Captain _( it’s “Jim,” Spock!)_ , and his mind has wandered from the game.

  
Jim is sad. So very, very, sad. He won’t say it - he grins that classic grin and laughs that classic laugh, joking days on Vulcan away as his crew discusses what in the world they’re going to do now.. But Spock can’t be fooled. He sees Jim.

  
And Jim sees him.

  
“What are you thinking about, Spock?” Everything about Jim is so soft - his voice, his eyes, his heart.

  
Spock snaps to focus, but he cannot articulate his thoughts.

  
“You’ve been staring at me,” Jim says, smiling that sad smile again.

  
Spock focuses on the clarity of this moment, how easily they can see right through each other. And yet, he feels that there is a wall between them, almost as if they are separated by glass…

  
_Glass._

  
************************  
Spock feels his body burning, his organs failing, his mind shutting down, but above everything, he feels sadness. And it is only half his own.

  
He’s sliding down the glass, trying with all his might not to let his vision blur because this is the last time he’ll ever see him again - but what a shame it is that his beautiful Jim is weeping.

  
“I have been, and always shall be...yours,” He feels himself forcing the words out, he feels his hand pressed against the glass, aligned with Jim’s, desperately wanting to feel his human’s touch one last time.

  
He feels pain, and grief, and pride, and longing and sadness fear and despair and _love._

  
The world goes black.

  
************************  
“Spock! Spock! Are you alright?” Jim is panicking, his hands on Spock’s shoulders.

  
Spock realizes that he’s fallen to the floor. He gazes into those beautiful eyes, and without a moment’s hesitation, he cups Jim’s face in his hands and brings their lips together. Glimmers of memories come flashing through Spock’s mind, images of the million kisses they'd shared, he feels joy for the first time since he woke up, and the dormant bridge between him and the man he loves comes alive again. The bond, he thinks. He breaks away for breath and touches his forehead to Jim’s, eyes still closed.

  
_“T’hy’la”_

  
When Spock opens his eyes, Jim is smiling for real.


	3. It's in the galaxies and all the history books

_ It's in the galaxies and all the history books _

_ I think we shared another life _

 

Spock is sitting at Jim’s desk, looking through Starfleet archives on a PADD.

He reads mission reports.

He remembers this one, the time the  _ Enterprise  _ beamed aboard the mirror-Jim, sending his Jim to the wrong universe. He remembers how, even in an alternate galaxy, the mirror-versions of himself and his Captain were together.

He comes across early pictures of them on their five-year-mission, standing just close enough to each other to make a viewer look twice.

He finds the headlines from the day they announced their relationship to the public.

He reads the interviews, prefaced with praise for what the media was calling “The Dynamic Duo” and “Starfleet’s power couple.”

He reads the studies showing that from the day their relationship became official, the ship’s efficiency levels increased until the end of the mission, when they’d reached record levels.

Spock is sitting at Jim’s desk, and he smiles.

 


	4. Shake off the blues boy, shake off the blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SPIRK SMUT OH BOY

_ Shake off the blues boy, shake off the blues _

_ I think it's time I radio the news _

_ That I'll be your baby, baby of mine _

 

Spock has been sleeping in Jim’s bed for a week now.

They play chess, they talk. Spock shares what he’s remembered. Sometimes it’s a plethora of memories, sometimes it’s nothing. Jim is patient. They kiss. Sometimes for a long, long time, but Jim is careful not to go any further, not yet. Then they hold each other close as they drift asleep, Jim whispering “ _ I love you”  _ over and over again. Spock says it back.

The next memory comes to him in a dream.

 

*********************

It was two weeks after their first kiss.

He’s pushed against a wall in his quarters, Jim kissing him relentlessly. He kisses back, and Jim beams every time he breaks to breathe. 

Jim’s hands are tightly clutching science blue as he kisses Spock’s lips, his jaw, his neck. Suddenly, his hands shoot up under Spock’s shirt, caressing his chest, eager to strip him down.

“Is this ok?” Jim asks, panting.

Spock responds by ripping the blue shirt off himself.

A pile of clothes quickly grows on the floor, and Jim seems tempted to throw Spock down on his bed as they stagger toward it, but he elects instead to guide him down gently.

Spock’s heart is beating faster than ever as Jim leaves a trail of kisses down his chest, moving lower and lower until he’s stopped between Spock’s legs.

“You’re beautiful, you know,” he says, looking into Spock’s eyes, before slowly relishing in taking him into his mouth.

It’s not long before Spock is seeing fireworks, a single syllable,  _ “Jim!”  _ slipping from his lips, and Jim comes up to kiss his lips. He’s shocked by his excitement at tasting himself on his lover’s lips.

Jim is leaving marks on Spock’s neck (Spock subconsciously prays his blue shirt will cover them completely)  when he mumbles in that deep, seductive voice that almost makes Spock come again.

“I want you, baby”

Spock signals his approval by lifting Jim’s head to his own and kissing his lips again.

Jim grins wildly and kisses him on the cheek

“Just let me know if you need me to stop, okay?”

Spock hopes that Jim knows how badly he wants this, too.

Then Jim is inside him, and it feels so, so  _ right _ . And Jim is the most beautiful thing Spock has ever seen, stretched out above him, eyes closed, gasping  _ “Oh God, Sweetheart, you feel so good!” _

Their bodies move in a synchronized rhythm until they’ve collapsed into a pile of limbs.

_ “I love you.” _

*******************************

 

Spock awakens to Jim smiling mischievously at him.

“Did you just remember something?” He asks.

“How can you tell?” 

Jim’s grin cracks even wider. 

“You were moaning.”

Spock feels his cheeks turning green.

“It was very hot,” Jim adds.

“As are you,” Spock says, his heart an open book.

Jim laughs, and it’s as if not a day has gone by since that first night together, all those years ago.

“Spock, I know we’re leaving for Earth tomorrow, and you still have a lot of healing to do….but, right now, I really, really want to make love to you”

A smile appears in Spock’s eyes.

“That is, if you would be comfortable, I mean, I know-”

Spock cuts him off with a deep, deep kiss.


	5. Let's go together

_ Let's go together _

_ Let's swim forever _

_ Into the blue _

 

The past few days have been quite the adventure - time travel, Italian, “nuclear wessels,” and whales.

And the crew of the  _ Enterprise _ has saved the day once again, so here they are, in the San Francisco Bay, laughing like crazy.

And Jim is pulling Spock into the water.

It’s freezing and awkward, but as Jim embraces him among the waves and all his friends, Spock is laughing, too. 


	6. I wanna spend all my time loving you

_ I wanna spend all my time _

_ Loving, loving, loving, loving, loving, loving, loving, love _

_ Loving, loving, loving, loving you _

_ Like lovers do _

 

It took a long time for all of Spock’s memories to come back. But they did, in due time, as Sarek had said. Meanwhile, Spock had made many, many more with his Jim.

After their second five-year mission, they settled into a little apartment San Francisco. From there, they have an easy commute to the Academy, where they’re both student favorites as professors.

In the summer they travel, around the world, off-planet, you name it. They go on camping trips with McCoy, and have reunions with the crew. But wherever they go, they’re always together.

It’s winter now, and they’re huddled close together on the city streets, on the way home from a play. It was one of Jim’s favorites - Spock had bought tickets for the best seats in the house for their anniversary. 

Spock can feel himself blushing in the cold, and he can see his breath in front of him.

“You okay?” Jim asks, his cheeks rosy. Their gloved fingers are interlaced, and he squeezes Spock’s hand.

“I am always okay when I am with you, Ashayam.” He squeezes back, then stops in his tracks. Jim turns to face him, smiling softly.

Gazing down at his bondmate, he wonders, for a moment, how he could have ever forgotten his life with this wonderful human, all those years ago, when he first opened his eyes after being resurrected. 

He leans down, and kisses Jim gently.

“I am always okay...when I am loving you,” he adds.

Spock opens his eyes to smiling hazel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wELP THERE IT IS I TRIED
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, I feel like it can be better but I just had to get it out as fast as I could or else I'd never be able to stop thinking about it! I think if I have the time I'd like to write more traditional OMS - this was sort of all over the place with the flashbacks and stuff. Anyways, let me know if ya dug it, and praise be to plaidshirtjimkirk for creating this challenge - if plaid ever read my stuff i'd probably die.


End file.
